Emergency Room
The emergency room (more commonly referred to as "The Pit" or the "ER") is where patients are taken in following an emergency requiring medical treatment, including transfers from other neighbouring hospitals. The medical treatment required can be severe or minor, ranging from major surgery to a simple prescription. The Seattle Grace ER is equipped with (at least) three trauma rooms, multiple cubicles and crash carts containing ALS (Advanced Life Support) drugs and equipment. There is an ambulance bay outside an entrance to the ER where staff will meet incoming ambulances. The surgical staff at SGH who are on-call for the ER will usually remain in the ER, performing scut work (usually sutures) and conducting surgical consults when requested for and by ER physicians who will then sign off the patient to the surgical team if necessary. Notable Cases *The Dead Baby Bike Race brings in multiple patients to the ER, notably Viper. *A traumatic train accident brings in multiple cases for the ER, including an amputation and two patients impaled on a large metal pole. *Meredith Grey's nightmares come true as a bomb in a body cavity is brought in, leaving her in an awkward position, as well as Miranda Bailey's husband being brought in following a car accident while she's in labour. *A car crash brings in a serious case involving a pregnant woman and a surgical intern. *Multiple gun shot wounds fill the ER, including Preston Burke. *A pregnant woman is brough in with more than just a fractured wrist, as well as Harold O'Malley having more thna just a fractured clavicle. *A car crash in a market brings in multiple patients to the ER. *A ferry crash swamps the ER with cases, and a dispatch team is sent to the scene, but an unexpected patient is brought back from the scene. *Another car crash brings in multiple patients to the ER, one of which is a deer. *Following an explosion in an apartment, patients are brought in with less than ideal habits. *A competition for a wedding brings in the woman scorned from the competition, both of which refuse to delay the competition. *A schoolbus crash brings in hoards of teenagers, including an old friend of Miranda Bailey's. *An accident in the ambulance bay endagers the life of paramedics. *Bailey's son is brought into the ER following an accident at home. *The fire department work with the doctors to resolve an issue of a man encased in hardening concrete. *Icy conditions bring in serious injuries, including Owen Hunt. *A homeless man crushed in a dump truck arrives as a human pretzel. Notes *It can be noted for a Level 1 Trauma Center, the ER at SGH is extremely small considering its size, reputation and classification, however there could be other areas of the ER that remain unseen on the show. (When considering set sizes for the show, the ER's relatively small size makes more sense). *Miranda Bailey once told her interns that the ER interns did not know the ass from the oseophagus. *When Izzie Stevens and Bailey had no patients in their clinic, Izzie, along with Alex Karev stole patients from the ER. *Callie Torres signed up for extra shifts in the ER to get extra pay after she was cut off from her trust fund and her other money from her father after he found out that she was dating a woman.